Love and Tickles
by Logie-Girl15
Summary: Mr Tickle is in love. So wonders if he shouldn tell a certain bandanged Mr Man. *SMUT* Tickle/Bump


Mr Tickle sat around his house for a long time wondering. Everytime he sees or thinks of him, his heart pounds. Everytime he's around him, his heart skips a beat.

"What should I do?"

Mr Tickle thought to himself._ "Should I tell him or keep this a secret?"_

Mr Tickle was still in deep thought until he knew who to talk to.

Mr Tickle was in front of a door of a house that was pink with flowers spread all over the house. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. A few seconds later appeared a Little Miss who was golden yellow, had a round nose, her hair had two braids with red bows at the end of them and little freckles on her cheeks.

"Why hello there, Mr Tickle!"

"Hey, Miss Sunshine." Mr Tickle said. "C-can we talk?"

"Sure we can, Mr Tickle." Come in!

"Thanks."

Once inside, Mr Tickle sat down on a couch with Miss Sunshine.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Um, heh..." Mr Tickle stuttered, trying to find words to say. Mr Tickle swallowed. "I-I am in l-love with Mr Bump." Mr Tickle choked out.

"Well, thats OK. Im sure Mr Bump wi-"

"Thats the thing." Mr Tickle said, cutting Miss Sunshine off. "I-I dont know if I should tell him or not." Mr Tickle said, tearing up.

"Mr Tickle! A-are you OK?" Miss Sunshine said with concern in her voice.

"N-no. Im n-not sure what to do. I-I want to tell Mr Bump to get this weigh off of me but at the same time I dont want to screw up my friendship with him. Besides, I doubt Mr Bump is gay." Mr Tickle cried out. There was silence for a few moments until Miss Sunshine spoke up.

"Well, between you and me, Mr Bump is in fact bisexual, meaning he's attracted to both Mr Man and Little Miss." Miss Sunshine explained. Mr Tickle looked at her. Hope was in his sky blue eyes.

"R-really?"

"Yes Mr Tickle."

Mr Tickle couldnt believe it. He had always thought Mr Bump was heterosexual. He had never seen Mr Bump flirt with any guys before; Just girls.

"W-well, what should I do?"

"I cant tell you what you should do." Miss Sunshine said. "You need to think about this for yourself. If I was in your place, I would tell him."

Mr Tickle looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Sunshine."

"You're welcome!"

Mr Tickle got up and left to think about this on his own.

Mr Tickle was at home thinking about what to do when he hears a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Mr Tickle asked.

"Its Mr Bump." Mr Bump said.

Mr Tickle looked at the door. He hesitated a little bit but eventually opened the door.

Hey, Mr Bump."

Hey, Mr Tickle."

"W-what made you come over, Mr Bump?" Mr Tickle asked.

"Oh, w-well, I thought we could talk.

"About what?"

"We-well, there's something I have to tell you." Mr Bump said. "Something important." He added.

"S-so do I." Mr Tickle said.

"Really?"

"Y-yes." Mr Tickle said. "B-but, I would like to talk in my room, if thats OK."

"Sure."

Mr Tickle took Mr Bump's hand and led him into his room. Once in, they sat on Mr Tickle's bed.

"OK. Its now or never."

Mr Tickle thought.

"OK...uh, you s-see...I...I lo-" Be for he could finish, Mr Bump pressed his lips to Mr Tickle's. They just rested their lips on eachother. They eventually pulled back, blushing.

"I love you more than anything, Mr Tickle." Mr Bump said.

"Me too."

Mr Tickle pulled Mr Bump closer to him with his very long arms and kissed him. They started to

experiment a little more by running their arms up and down and biting eachother's lips. Mr Bump pulled back to kiss and lick the side of Mr Tickle's neck. Mr Tickle moaned a little bit and hugged Mr Bump tighter.

"That feels really good, Mr Bump." He breathed out.

"Mm, yeah?" Mr Bump sighed through his kisses. He climbed on top of Mr Tickle and threw his hat off of him. Mr Tickle stared, eyes wide at the bandaged Mr Man. Mr Bump was getting very horny, and it showed in his actions, his eyes and the bandages in his lower region. He licked his lips as he leaned down and whispered in his crush's ear, "You want to fuck me, Mr Tickle?"

Mr Tickle let out a moan. "More than anything in the world." Mr Bump felt his crush's dick throb under him as he took off the lower bandages. Mr Bump ran his fingers along Mr Tickle's dick. "Oh God, Mr Bump..." Mr Tickle moaned watching Mr Bump kiss his chest. He softly licked his stomach before coming back up to kiss the orange Mr Man.

"You should suck me off, Mr Bump." Mr Tickle requested.

"OK, Mr Tickle." Mr Bump said kissing Mr Tickle again before making his way down.

Mr Bump started pumping up and down with his hand. After a while, Mr Bump licked the pre-cum of the tip, earning a full body shudder from Mr Tickle. Mr Bump licked his lips and put them around the head and sucked a little bit. Mr Tickle moaned very loudly and started to breathe heavier as Mr Bump took more of him in his mouth.

He licked up and down for a while trying new moves, swirling his tounge around and bobbed his head up and down. Mr Tickle was whispering dirty words while letting out moans, which made Mr Bump extremely hard. He snuck one of his hands down, pumping his own cock as he sucked.

Mr Tickle saw this and grabbed Mr Bump and turned him around, hugging him while pumping Mr Bump's dick, causing Mr Bump to throw his head back in lust.

"You wanna fuck?" Mr Tickle breathed while watching his hand tugging Mr Bump's dick.

"Yeah..." Mr Bump said softly, leaning forward to kiss him.

Mr Tickle grabbed the bottle of lube from his drawer and poured a little bit on two of his fingers. He stuck one of his fingers into Mr Bump's tight asshole. Mr Bump flinched a bit. Mr Tickle put in another finger and probed him for a while, making Mr Bump whine for more. Mr Tickle slathered some lube on his dick before positioning it.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Mr Tickle said.

"So have I." Mr Bump repied, seductivley.

Mr Tickle shoved in a little bit, causing Mr Bump to wince in pain.

"Sorry, Mr Bump."

"Thats OK...p-please move."

Mr Tickle pumped in and out slowly.

"Is this better?" Mr Tickle asked.

Mr Bump moaned, "Yeah," He growled. "That feels...ohhh, that feels really good..."

"Ohh baby," Mr Tickle groaned, going deeper with each thrust. "You like that?"

"Yeah..."Mr Bump moaned, unable to contain himself, "Fuck me harder, please Mr Tickle, faster!

"Harder? You want it faster?" Mr Tickle's thrusts got more intense by each second, until he was completly pounding Mr Bump.

"OHH GOD, AHH!" Mr Bump screamed out, clutching the sheets on the bed as Mr Tickle grabbed his hips as leverage.

"You like that, you little bitch?" Mr Tickle grunted.

"Yeah, so good." Mr Bump moaned as pre-cum dripped from his neglected cock.

"Ohh, Im gonna cum!" Mr Tickle yelled, thrusting deeper.

A few moments later, Mr Tickle came, painting his insides white. Mr Bump spewed his load all over his and Mr Tickle's bodies. They both collapsed on the bed, painting for air. A few moments later, Mr Tickle pulled out, causing Mr Bump to leak out Mr Tickle's cum.

"Mr Tickle...I know this sounds weird but, I really dont want to leak out cum on your clean bed."

"Heh, dont worry, this bed isnt clean. Its very messy. Why do you think theres stains on it?" Mr Tickle asked. Mr Bump looked at the bed.

"Good point."

"Yeah, but hey, if you're still worried, I'll clean you up."

Mr Tickle pushed Mr Bump back onto the bed and licked around his hole, gathering the cum.

"Ohhh, Mr Tickle..." Mr Bump moaned. Mr Tickle lapped up all the cum like a cat licking milk.

"Thanks, Mr Tickle."

"You're welcome, baby."

Mr Tickle pulled Mr Bump close to him and kissed him.

"Hey uh, Mr Tickle?"

"Yeah?"

"Ar-are we...together?"

"Theres nothing more I want from you other than this and being your boyfriend."

Mr Bump's face lit up with joy.

"I love you, Mr Tickle."

"I love you too, Mr Bump."

Mr Tickle pulled the blanket over them and hugged him closer, knowing tomorrow starts a new relationship.


End file.
